omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Roxas
|-|Organization XII= |-|Hooded Roxas= |-|Twilight Town= Character Synopsis Roxas is the Nobody of Sora and was Rank XIII within the original Organization XIII, born when Sora took his own heart to restore Kairi's. Although Sora's heart was soon restored, Roxas continued to endure and exist, oblivious of Sora's existence for most of his life. During his time with the Organization, Roxas became particularly close friends with a senior member named Axel, and another new member named Xion. However, Roxas would soon grow frustrated that the Organization, especially Axel, were keeping secrets from him and Xion about their creation. This led to Roxas going rogue and getting captured by Sora's friend Riku in his search for answers. Riku needed Roxas to rejoin with a comatose Sora in order to bring his friend back, and placed him in a virtual simulation to keep him hidden from Organization XIII. Eventually, Roxas managed to escape the simulation, which led to him discovering why he was there and rejoining with Sora, becoming whole once again. Character Statistics Tiering: 3-A Verse: 'Kingdom Hearts '''Name: '''Roxas, The Key of Destiny, Number XII (While working with The Organization XII) '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Technically 1 years old, although his appearance is that of a 15-16 Year Old '''Classification: '''Nobody, Member of Organization XIII (Upon learning the truth of his existence, he left the group) '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure (As Sora's nobody, he should be capable of causing Nobodies to fade from existence who are stated to be beings that don’t exist), Nonexistent Physiology (Physical;Nobodies are entities who don't truly exist and are basically empty shells of one's heart, aka soul), Elemental Manipulation (ex. of the Fire, Ice, Lightning, and Wind variations), Darkness Manipulation (Nobodies have the natural ability to manipulate darkness and cover entire worlds darkness), Portal Creation (Shown to create portals to traverse worlds. Also entered Sora's soul through this method), Summoning (In command of lesser nobodies and can actively summon them in combat, such as Samurai Nobodies), Light Manipulation (Through Light Magic, which Roxas mainly uses in fights), Energy Manipulation (Capable of utilizing magical energy and even infusing it into his keyblades), Statistics Reduction (Nil Element decreases the defenses of an opponent and makes them much weaker), Barrier Creation (Able to form protective barriers that even Sora can't break easily), BFR & Pocket Reality Manipulation (Took Sora to an alternate place for their fight, further confirmed this when Goofy and Donald confirm that he dissapeared.), Power Bestowal (Should scale to other keyblade users who can pass the power of their keyblades onto others), Conceptual Manipulation (Scales to Xehanort who could put Kairi in a similar state Sora was in when he was conceptually in pieces. Keyblade Wielders can destroy the very existence of darkness), Sealing (The Keyblade can seal things by locking the Keyhole of it, which includes pathways to other places). Resistance to Possession (Able to expel the Hover Ghosts, Carrier Ghosts and Living Pods from his body), Void Manipulation (Via Nothing to Fear), Spatial Manipulation (Via Space in Its Place), Wind Manipulation (Via Flagging Winds), Ice Manipulation (Via Ice Breaker), Earth Manipulation (Via Down to Earth), Mind Manipulation/ Illusion Creation (Via Lose Your Illusion), Power Nullification (Via Sighing of the Moon), Fire Manipulation (Via Tears of Flame), Water Manipulation (Via Parting of Waters), Time Manipulation (Via Test of Time), Blindness (Via Flowers Athirst), Electricity Manipulation (Via Stolen Thunder), Light Manipulation (Via Dying of the Light), and resistances to all of the above via Master's Circle 'Destructive Ability: Universe Level '(Stated by Tetsuya Nomura to canonically be the second strongest of the organization and as such, he scale above every Organization XII Member, who all can fight on equal terms with Sora, something that Roxas can also do in Kingdom Hearts II. In 358/2 Days, he is capable of fighting with Riku {Who's considers at least comparable to Sora} and would have won hadn't Riku became influenced by Ansem. His data form, whom of which is comparable to his real self, can fight Data-Sora, who posed a threat to the universe-sized Datascaped) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Capable of keeping pace with Sora, who can move fast enough to react to lasers and intercept a surrounding array of laser blasts with no way out but to constantly reflect and block the attacks along with Riku. Considered one of the fastest characters in Kingdom Hearts in general and should be superior to Monstro, who can travel between worlds, which exist in completely different Solar Systems) 'Lifting Ability: Class M+ '(Comparable to Sora's own strength, who despite being weakened to a Lion, can overpower huge beast made of solid stone) 'Striking Ability: Universal '(Physically on par with the likes of Riku, Roxas, Xemnas and others at least comparable to Data-Sora, whom of which could destroy the entirety of The Datascape, an entire universe parallel to that of the real universe) 'Durability: Universe Level (Survived hits from Riku and end-game Sora, who are superior to Data-Sora and are powered by Kingdom Hearts, which brough back countless planets and stars) Stamina: Very high '(As Sora's nobody, he should be similar in stamina. Sora himself could fend off 1000 heartless, and consistently has to fight heartless across every world he goes through rarely tiring from it. Roxas himself spent a year doing nothing but fighting, killed hoards of Heartless without breaking a sweat) 'Range: Extended melee range. Tens of meters with Keyblade telepathy and with regular melee. Thousands of kilometers with magic. Intelligence: 'Roxas, despite his relatively brief existence, has amassed the combat skills of both Sora and Ventus, dual-wielding Keyblades to great effect even against Keyblade Master-level opponents. He is more brutal and aggressive than Sora, forgoing any form of defense outside of Light Shields in favor of pure offense, attacking with fast and powerful series of wild swings that seek to crush the target without resistance. He has managed to outmatch several of the most powerful characters in the series in Keyblade combat, disarming Sora, forcing Riku to release his blindfold and use the powers of Ansem, and outright defeating Saix, Axel, and Xion, the latter of whom had most of his power at the time. He is also incredibly skilled with both light and darkness magic, unleashing torrents of both with each swing of his Keyblades and firing out swift light arrays to block and attacks and to corner foes he can't defeat with brute force alone. However, his aggression and treatment as a non-individual by non-Nobodies has left him bitter and careless at times, leading to his defeat when he allowed Riku to remove his blindfold and gave Sora the opportunity to retrieve his Keyblade when he misunderstood its "summon-to-hand" mechanic while it was pinned. '''Weaknesses: '''Roxas can be careless if he gets agressive. Rarely uses defensive spells when dual wielding (Unless it's a Light Barrier). He must be damaged enough to use his Limit Breaks. Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: ' 'Keyblade: '''Keyblades are key-shaped weapons forged by man during the age of fairy tales, with any other origins having yet to be revealed. All Keyblades have one of three natures: light, darkness, or heart. These last two are exceptional; most documented Keyblades, including Sora's and Riku's, are Keyblades of light. The heart must be proven before a Keyblade will appear in its master's hand. No lock can withstand a Keyblade, nor can any non-agent of light. Special Keychains allow the Keyblade's appearance and performance to be altered. Throughout the series, Sora has shown a number of abilities with his Keyblade, such as summoning it out of thin air, changing its form on the fly, and instantly returning it to his hand if he gets disarmed or someone else attempts to wield it. While each Keyblade wielder only has one Keyblade, they can change its appearance and abilities by equipping it with different Keychains. *'The Oathkeeper: 'One of the weapons wielded by Roxas that was transformed from his original Kingdom Key after he absorbed Xion. Fundamentally, the Oathkeeper is symbolic of Sora's memories of Kairi. *'Oblivion: '''The second weapons out of the dual Keyblades Roxas wields. Fundamentally, the Oblivion is symbolic of Sora's memories of Riku. '''Black Coat: A magically enchanted coat that allows the wearer to pass through the Corridors of Darkness safely, warding off corrupting influences and preventing the power of Darkness from encroaching one's mind and soul. It is also useful for stealth, as the hood completely obscures one's face and blends in the with the shadows created by the Corridors of Darkness. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Aero:' Roxas shoots out a swift gust of wind with slight homing properties. *'Aerora:' Roxas shoots out a larger gust of wind that slowly follows the target along the ground. *'Aeroga:' Roxas drags in all nearby foes with a powerful whirlwind. *'Blizzard:' Roxas launches a small ice crystal that pursues foes, passing through them multiple times to deal greater damage. *'Blizzara:' Roxas creates a larger ice crystal that floats in mid-air, detonating upon contact with an enemy or after a brief delay. *'Blizzaga:' Roxas creates a large ice mine that triggers a large explosion of ice and snow should an enemy approach it. *'Curaga:' Roxas quickly heals his wounds, restores his own stamina, and treats any allies in his vicinity *'Fire:' Roxas shoots out a small fireball that slowly homes in on its target. *'Fira:' Roxas shoots out a fireball that moves in a straight line at high speed while smashing through defenses and barriers. *'Firaga:' Roxas launches a large fireball that homes in on its target in an arc before detonating on impact or upon contact with any surface. *'Thunder:' Roxas calls down a string of lightning bolts in a straight line. *'Thundara:' Roxas brings down a lightning across a sizable area. *'Thundaga:' Roxas calls down a single, much larger lightning bolt after a brief delay. 'Support Abilities' *'Aerial Recovery:' Roxas is able to quickly right himself and counterattack should he somehow be knocked into the air. *'Air Rush:' Roxas knocks aside anyone in his vicinity while using his Glide ability, which allows him to glide along the ground at high speed. *'Auto-Life:' Roxas prepares a spell that automatically revives him once should he fall in battle, but needs to take the time to reapply should it be consumed. *'Block:' Roxas stops an attack with his Keyblade(s), nullifying it and staggering his opponent if they engaged in melee combat. **'Aero Block:' Those whose attacks are blocked by Roxas in close quarters may be suddenly tossed into the air. **'Blizzard Block:' Those whose attacks are blocked by Roxas in close quarters may be frozen solid. **'Fire Block:' Those whose attacks are blocked by Roxas in close quarters may be set aflame. **'Round Block:' Roxas can intercept attacks from any direction with his Keyblades. **'Sliding Block:' Roxas slides forward as he blocks an attack to maintain the offensive and close in on his target. **'Thunder Block:' Those whose attacks are blocked by Roxas in close quarters may be electrocuted. *'Defender:' Roxas' defense will increase when his health is low. *'Dodge Roll:' Roxas is able to deflect oncoming attacks by somersaulting, effectively nullifying the attack or sometimes reflecting them back at the original user. *'Float:' Roxas is able to slow his descent through the air at will. *'Glide:' Roxas is able to glide through the air at will and can avoid touching the ground if he so wishes, but cannot gain additional height without using a higher perch. **'Homing Glide:' Roxas is able to automatically lock-on to a target and glide after them even if they dash out of his sight. **'Rocket Glide:' Roxas glides at such speeds that those who attempt to touch him will be knocked aside. *'High Jump:' Roxas is able to leap great distances into the air without assistance. *'Once More:' Roxas will survive any combo attack that would otherwise be fatal with just enough strength to continue fighting. However, any subsequent attack will be lethal if he does not heal himself in time. *'Second Chance:' Roxas is able to hold on with just enough strength to continue fighting after receiving an otherwise fatal blow. However, any subsequent attack will be lethal if he does not heal himself in time. *'Scan:' Roxas is able to view his opponent's relative amount of remaining stamina. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Disney Category:Square Enix Category:Males Category:Protagonist Category:Anti-Villian Category:Tragic Characters Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Teens Category:Anti-Heros Category:Dual Wielders Category:Summoners Category:Swordsmen Category:Keyblade Wielder Category:Magic Users Category:Void Users Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Benders Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Wind Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Sealers Category:Tier 3